


My Hero

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene doesn't think the job's heroic. Sam sees things differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Backdated crossposting - originally posted on my LJ [here](http://talkingtothesky.livejournal.com/178558.html) (f-locked entry).

Gene Hunt will be first to tell you he’s not a hero. The way he tells it, the job is getting down on your hands and knees and scraping the filth from the gutter, working your balls off to construct a case only to watch the lowlife go free because the jury’s nobbled.

When he first said this to me, we were locked in a cupboard awaiting our deaths. Now, whenever he looks like giving up, I remind him that it’s worth it. Justice gets done, and all because he’s here. He mightn’t think himself a hero. But he’s mine.


End file.
